


Second star to the right

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, idk come and find out...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung always closes her window before going to sleep.But one night, she forgets to.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Second star to the right

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote for dubchaeng :( ngl im a bit nervous about posting this, i wrote it just now in one sitting and it's a bit different from what i usually write but i hope you guys like it

If there was one rule in Chaeyoung’s house growing up, it was to always sleep with the windows closed. Her parents had told her so since she was a kid, and she got used to it. With time it became part of her nightly routine: brush her teeth, wash her face, change into her pajamas, close the window.

Even if it was hot outside, even if there was a lovely breeze, she always closed it.

It was a habit she took with herself even years later when she moved out of the house. Her memories of her childhood had become blurry after she turned eighteen, she couldn’t remember much, but she never stopped closing the window. 

Her room in her new apartment had a lovely view, and Chaeyoung often found herself sitting by the windowsill and letting the cold air of the night hit her face as she watched the lights of the cars and the passersby dancing on the street, far from the 10th floor she lived in. Sometimes she liked taking photographs or even painting the view, sometimes she just stared out of the window; but she was always close to it, felt drawn to it.

Then, one night, in which the stars are particularly shiny and the sky is clear, Chaeyoung forgets to close the window. 

It’s an accident, really. She came home after a long day at work and barely managed to brush her teeth before plopping down on the bed and passing out. She doesn’t even notice it.

Chaeyoung had always had very vivid dreams. They used to scare her sometimes when she was a child, when they involved a dark cave, a mysterious, scary man and a monster that followed him everywhere he went. But that wasn’t always the case, sometimes her dreams were colorful, bright; Chaeyoung felt like she surfed the galaxy and flew between the clouds. She always woke up confused, always tried hard to remember the dreams, but they faded away in the few seconds it took Chaeyoung to fully wake up. 

That night, for the first time since her 18th birthday two years ago, Chaeyoung dreams of cotton candy like clouds, a colorful jungle where a cozy little cabin is built, and gold dust (she’s not sure what that last one is). Her dreams had always made her feel weird, but this time the feeling is amplified, making her heart beat like crazy and her brow sweat. 

She wakes up startled, feeling out of breath and sticky. She rubs her eyes with her fists, wondering if she should go back to sleep or go get some water. Then she feels it.

Chaeyoung feels the breeze coming through the window. 

She feels scared at first, although she’s not sure why. She never had any reason to close the window other than being told to, and it just stuck with her. But now, she feels uneasy, and her nerves get the best of her when she stands up and walks towards it.

The stars catch her attention immediately, and Chaeyoung wonders if they’ve always been this bright and she never noticed, or if there’s something special about that night in particular. Her fingers curl around the frame of the window, ready to close it, but something stops her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a shadow. 

She slowly turns her head and stares at it, but she doesn’t move from the window and neither does the shadow. Chaeyoung should feel scared, but instead she feels a weird but familiar shiver run through her whole body. She hears someone shushing, and when she whips her head around, she comes face to face with a girl.

Chaeyoung takes a step back, shocked, because  _ there’s a girl outside her window. On the tenth floor.  _ Still, Chaeyoung doesn’t scream, or run away. She looks straight into this girl’s eyes, trying to process everything that’s going on. 

The girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights and seemed like she wanted to hide, but now that she had been caught there was no point to it.

(Besides, now that she was finally seeing Chaeyoung again, in person and rather close instead of having to look at her from a distance, through a glass, she just can’t bring herself to fly away.)

The shadow on the wall starts tiptoeing towards the window and flies out of it, seemingly towards the strange girl. Chaeyoung observes her, intrigued. She’s dressed in green clothes that seem made out leaves and different bits of fabric, sewn together poorly.

She opens and closes her mouth, looking for words and not finding them. Chaeyoung just stares at her, and neither says a word. There’s so much the girl wants to say, but she knows Chaeyoung has forgotten. Even if there was any chance, no matter how small, of Chaeyoung remembering her after she came back home, she knows she has forgotten now that she’s of age. Not a girl anymore, and definitely not lost. Not that she ever was the latter, really. 

Suddenly, Chaeyoung takes a step forward, closer to the girl. Her eyes shine under the starlight, and she feels the urge to reach out and touch her. So she does.

Chaeyoung reaches out the window and cups the girl’s cheek. She feels stunned at first, and her cheeks blush, but then she sighs and leans into the touch. Her eyes flutter shut, as if she was putting all her energy into taking in the feeling of Chaeyoung’s skin against her own.

When Chaeyoung pulls her hand back, the girl’s eyes are teary as she opens them. Something in Chaeyoung’s eyes glimmers as well; it’s something that hadn’t been there before, but the way she looks back at the girl make the stranger feel even more nervous than she already was. The shadow jumps back into the room, and Chaeyoung follows it with her gaze as it walks all over, finally setting on the wall behind her bed.

“Is that yours?” Chaeyoung whispers, so softly the other girl would’ve missed it had it not been for her attention being solely on Chaeyoung. The girl only nods, and Chaeyoung gestures for her to get in. 

She swiftly flies into the room, landing on the carpeted floor soundlessly. Chaeyoung crosses her room and opens her closet, digging through the drawers until she takes out a sewing kit. She sits down on the bed and pats the space beside her. The girl complies albeit shyly and watches as Chaeyoung grabs the shadow from the wall and hand it to her.

“Hold it for me, please,” Chaeyoung mutters as she takes out a needle and thread. “I’ll make sure to sew it properly this time, Hyun. Can’t have her running around like that.”

Dahyun can’t help the sob that leaves her mouth at hearing Chaeyoung calling her by her name. She’s not supposed to know her, she’s not supposed to remember her. She wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

Chaeyoung feels weird. Her mind is still foggy; her memories feel like old, forgotten photographs ruined by water in which you can barely make out what’s going on, which you have to hold softly in fear of it breaking. But she knows in her heart, she knows Dahyun. Remembers her name, as if the water hadn’t ruined the ink scribbled on the back of the picture. 

She starts sewing the shadow onto Dahyun’s left foot, smiling as the girl struggles to not yelp. She vaguely remembers doing this before, although it feels like a distant dream, like a deja vu. 

Chaeyoung takes her time, afraid that Dahyun will go away as soon as she’s done. But even then, when she’s finished and puts everything away, Dahyun stays. Her fingers graze over Chaeyoung’s on top of the bed and she gulps nervously, holding Chaeyoung’s gaze. 

She stays for the night. They don’t say anything to each other, there are no questions asked nor any feelings declared (despite the words begging to leave Dahyun’s lips). They just there, in silence, stealing glances at each other. However, once the stars start to fade away and the dark of the sky turns to orange, Dahyun has to go. 

They walk hand in hand towards the window, both feeling a wave of different emotions wash over them. For Chaeyoung, it’s like when you listen to a song you had forgotten about years ago, yet you still remembering every beat and every lyric. For Dahyun, it’s like coming home.

Dahyun promises to visit again, doesn’t say when and Chaeyoung doesn’t ask. She just leans in and kisses softly against the corner of Dahyun’s mouth.

Red as a beet, Dahyun flies away, not without turning back to look at Chaeyoung one more time. 

The brightest star of all, the second one to the right, next to the moon, twinkles; then disappears with the first rays of sunshine.

Chaeyoung smiles and goes back to bed, not bothering to close the window. Maybe the sunshine will help dry the photos and make everything clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
